Love Potion Story
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Didorong rasa dendam, Theodore Nott memantrai Hermione Granger dengan ramuan cinta Amortentia. Apa jadinya jika rahasia harus terbuka di saat benci berubah menjadi cinta?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter itu milik kita bersama lho. Eh salah, milik J.K Rowling toh.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott.

**Warning: **Adegan dengan kalimat garing (garis miring maksudnya) berarti kilas balik atau bahasa bule-nya itu _flash back_. Dobby si peri rumah masih sehat walafiat di _fic_ ini.**  
**

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Amortentia merupakan ramuan cinta terkuat dan bisa menimbulkan obsesi mendalam."

Suara jernih Hermione Granger terdengar jelas di ruang bawah tanah yang siang itu diselimuti asap tipis bergulung-gulung serta bau khas ramuan.

Memandang lurus ke arah Guru Ramuannya, Profesor Horace Slughorn yang berdiri di depan papan tulis, Hermione melengkapi penjelasannya.

"Amortentia tak bisa menciptakan cinta sejati dan merupakan jenis ramuan paling berbahaya jika jatuh di tangan yang salah."

Bersandar tenang di sudut ruangan, Theodore Nott menyeringai samar mendengar pemaparan panjang lebar itu. Di balik roman muka datarnya, mata hijau rumput Nott tak berkedip menelusuri lekuk-tubuh gadis berambut lebat yang duduk di bangku depan tersebut.

Diam-diam Nott harus mengakui bahwa meskipun berdarah kotor, penampilan Granger yang sok tahu itu cukup lumayan, tak kalah jika dibandingkan dengan penyihir ras murni lainnya.

"Bah, aku yakin Si Darah Lumpur itu pasti butuh Amortentia untuk meraih cinta. Weasley saja tak berselera dan mencampakkan dia demi si centil Lavender Brown."

Draco Malfoy, Si Pangeran Slytherin sekaligus teman sejak kecil Nott berbisik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Geram karena imajinasinya terusik, Nott pura-pura menulis di perkamen barunya.

"Tahun ini sungguh memuakkan." Malfoy menggerutu sebal. "Seharusnya aku tak kembali ke sekolah tapi Mother menyuruhku meneruskan sisa pelajaran. Lihat saja, betapa membosankannya mengulang materi Ramuan yang pernah kita dengar di tahun keenam lalu."

Berdecak tak sabar, Nott mencibir sembari membolak-balik buku _Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut _yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja.

"Kalau kau jenuh, cari kesenangan lain, Malfoy. Lanjutkan kembali aktivitas malammu dengan tiap gadis berbeda, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu."

"Tetap saja tak menghibur." Malfoy mendesis sinis. "Kita butuh permainan baru yang lebih menarik. Kalau tidak, kita bisa mati bosan di sini."

Keluhan Malfoy menumbuhkan ilham di benak Nott. Atraksi menantang dan berbeda, itu dia hal yang diperlukan untuk memuluskan misinya. Dengan memanfaatkan keampuhan Amortentia, yang kebetulan sekali tersedia dalam jumlah besar di ruangan ini, sehingga mudah untuk dicuri, rencana besarnya pasti terlaksana.

"Jangan tewas dulu, Malfoy. Dengar, aku punya ide hebat."

Berbisik di dekat kuping Malfoy, bibir Nott melengkung ke atas. Matanya berkilat menatap punggung Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione melangkah ke sudut perpustakaan. Sejak tahun ketiganya, bangku di pojok ruangan itu merupakan surga pribadi baginya. Di sana, ia bebas membaca tanpa risau terganggu obrolan murid-murid lain. Memanggul banyak buku edisi terbaru, Hermione berdendang riang, mensyukuri keputusannya meneruskan tahun ajaran.

Seusai Perang Besar melawan Voldemort, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts direnovasi ulang serta kembali dibuka. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baru, Profesor Minerva McGonagall mengajak Hermione dan teman-teman seangkatannya untuk kembali menyambung studi mereka, yang terputus karena peperangan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hermione langsung menyabet peluang tersebut. Menurut pendapat Hermione, ijazah Hogwarts sangat diperlukan untuk melancarkan impiannya berkarier di Kementerian Sihir.

Beda halnya dengan dua sobat kentalnya, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Kedua pahlawan perang itu lebih memilih mengambil beasiswa dari Akademi Auror, demi mewujudkan ambisi menjadi Auror Junior.

Kendati tak lagi dikawal Harry dan Ron, Hermione tak berkecil hati. Sejumlah sobat terdekatnya, seperti Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown dan Ginny Weasley tetap bersekolah bersamanya. Kehadiran mereka membuat hari-hari Hermione terasa cerah seperti biasanya.

Semakin mendekati lokasi favoritnya, langkah Hermione perlahan-lahan terhenti. Di sana, di kursi kesayangannya, duduk seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut hitam kecoklatan.

Theodore Nott, Hermione berbisik dalam hatinya, seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang mendadak bergoyang seperti gendang.

Nott yang semula tekun membaca tiba-tiba mendongakkan wajahnya. Hermione merasa napasnya seolah tercuri saat bertatapan dengan mata hijau milik Nott. Meremas-remas tangannya dengan perasaan gugup, Hermione melangkah kikuk mendekati Nott yang terus mengawasinya lekat-lekat.

"Err, halo, Nott." Hermione mencoba menyapa, menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, Nott melempar senyum seksinya, senyuman yang digilai nyaris seluruh murid berjenis kelamin perempuan di Hogwarts.

"Mengingat ini perpustakaan, tentu aku sedang membaca buku."

Berdeham pelan, Hermione berupaya mengendalikan diri. Menarik kursi lain, Hermione duduk dan meletakkan buku-buku tebalnya di atas meja, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa setiap gerakannya diamati oleh mata tajam pria di hadapannya.

Sesaat, keheningan tercipta di ruangan beratmosfer nyaman itu. Menarik napas untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya, Hermione mulai membuka buku _Terjemahan Rune Kuno Tingkat Lanjut_.

"Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu, Hermione?"

Hermione terperanjat mendengar nama depannya disebut. Cara pengucapan namanya di lidah Nott terdengar sangat manis, seperti lelehan gula-gula. Tanpa bisa dielakkan, rona panas merambat di seluruh wajah Hermione.

"Mmm. Cukup menyenangkan. Aku mengunjungi orangtuaku di Australia."

Sebenarnya bukan untuk wisata semata, pikir Hermione gundah. Di Australia, Hermione harus banting tulang mencari orangtuanya yang sudah dihapus ingatannya. Syukurlah, berkat bantuan semua pihak, termasuk Menteri Sihir yang baru, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione bisa menemukan kedua orangtuanya dan membawa mereka pulang kembali ke Inggris.

"Liburanmu sendiri bagaimana, Nott?"

Memasang wajah muram, Nott memutar-mutar pena bulunya. "Buruk. Aku harus bolak-balik menjenguk ayahku di Azkaban."

Pengakuan itu membuat Hermione resah. Seharusnya tadi ia tak mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Seharusnya ia ingat bahwa ayah Nott didakwa dan dihukum seumur hidup karena menyerang Hogwarts di Perang Besar beberapa waktu lalu.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Menatap ekspresi menyesal Hermione, Nott tak bisa menahan seringaiannya. Darah Lumpur yang satu ini benar-benar polos, naif dan mudah ditebak. Dengan karakter seperti itu, Nott yakin dalam waktu singkat permainannya akan sukses luar biasa.

"Tak apa-apa, Hermione. Bukan salahmu ayahku mendekam di terali besi."

Tersenyum singkat, Hermione kembali menatap bukunya. Tak sepenuhnya fokus memandangi bentuk huruf aneh yang berjajar di tiap paragraf. Sejujurnya, Hermione merasa deg-degan berdekatan dengan Nott. Perasaan yang cukup berbahaya, memang. Mengingat Nott seorang Slytherin dan anak dari Death Eater ternama.

Hermione tak yakin, kapan dirinya mulai mengamati Nott secara saksama. Mungkin dimulai sejak tahun kelima, di jam pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Saat itu, ia melihat Nott merawat dan memberi makan Thestral, binatang tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh seseorang yang pernah menyaksikan kematian tragis orang terdekatnya. Watak kalem dan jarang terlibat dalam keributan antar asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor membuat nilai plus Nott makin bertambah di benak Hermione.

Pikiran Hermione buyar ketika tangan Nott menggenggam jemarinya. Jari Nott terasa dingin dan Hermione seolah didorong keinginan untuk memberi kehangatan serta menghilangkan tatapan kesepian yang terpancar di bola mata Nott.

"Aku ingin mengubur masa lalu, Hermione. Aku ingin menjadi kawanmu."

Tapi aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman, Hermione menjerit dalam hatinya. Namun, untuk saat ini, Hermione mencoba menenangkan dirinya, persahabatan sepertinya lebih dari cukup.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi sahabatmu, Nott." Hermione membalas dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Theo. Panggil aku Theo." Jempol Nott memutar halus di telapak tangan Hermione, membuat sekujur tubuh Hermione panas dingin.

"Theo."

Hermione melafalkan nama tersebut. Paham kedua pipinya merah merona, Hermione menundukkan kepalanya, tak sadar dengan ekspresi benci yang dilayangkan Nott padanya.

* * *

"Hei, Nott." Malfoy menyenggol lengan temannya itu saat mereka bersantap malam di Aula Besar. "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Menusuk sepotong daging panggang dengan garpu, Nott memasukkan irisan daging itu ke mulutnya. Mengunyah dan menelan perlahan, Nott memandang wajah arogan Malfoy.

"Sabar, Malfoy. Aku berhasil memperoleh kepercayaannya. Kau tunggu saja hasilnya, Februari tahun depan."

Menyeringai lebar, Malfoy menoleh ke meja Gryffindor. "Apa kabar itu benar kalau Granger masih suci? Apa segitu tak menariknya dia sampai si Weasley enggan menyentuhnya?"

Menaikkan bahu tanda tak peduli, Nott kembali memotong hidangan di depannya. "Suci atau tidak, bagiku tak masalah. Yang penting, permainan kali ini tetap berjalan sesuai skenario."

Menaikkan sebelah alis pirang pucatnya, Malfoy melanjutkan komentarnya. "Kau beruntung tak pemilih dalam hal wanita, Nott. Kalau aku, tak akan sudi menjamah penyihir berpembuluh lumpur seperti dia, suci atau tidak."

Meletakkan garpunya, Nott menyeka sudut mulutnya dengan sapu tangan berbordir emblem Slytherin. Mata hijau dalamnya berkilat jengkel saat mengawasi Hermione, yang tengah tertawa mendengar kabar burung terbaru dari Lavender Brown.

"Ini hanya demi balas dendam, Malfoy. Cuma itu."

Merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke pundak Nott, Malfoy berbisik rendah. "Hari ini aku berencana mengencani siswa kelas lima Ravenclaw. Kau mau ikut denganku?" Malfoy menunjuk meja Ravenclaw, mengedip ke arah dua siswa perempuan berambut merah sebahu yang menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Nott menolak tawaran menggiurkan tersebut. "Sayang sekali, Malfoy. Waktunya tidak tepat. Aku tak boleh lagi meneruskan citra petualang cinta."

Menjotos bahu Nott dengan tinjunya, Malfoy menampakkan roman heran.

"Ya ampun! Buat apa kau hidup seperti biarawan, Nott? Kau kan bisa tetap bersenang-senang sambil memainkan _game_ ini."

Bangkit dari kursinya, Nott melepas tangan Malfoy dari pundaknya. "Itulah perbedaan antara aku dengan kau, Malfoy. Aku tak pernah setengah-setengah dalam menjalankan rencana."

Mengabaikan siulan panjang Malfoy, Nott beranjak ke meja Gryffindor, ke arah bangku yang ditempati Hermione.

Bersiap-siap menebar jaring perangkap ke arah gadis bermata cokelat yang mengangguk ramah padanya.

* * *

"Hermione, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Nott ya?"

Rasa penasaran di pertanyaan Ginny menghentikan gerakan tangan Hermione di lembar perkamennya. Menutup botol tinta rapat-rapat, Hermione menguatkan diri mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Sudah saatnya hubungan rahasianya dengan Nott diketahui umum. Sudah waktunya membuka diri pada teman karibnya.

"Iya, Ginny. Sebenarnya, aku pacaran dengannya."

Reaksi Ginny persis seperti apa yang dipikirkan Hermione. Menganga tak percaya sebelum kemarahan mengambil alih tindakannya.

"Demi tengkorak Merlin! Hermione, apa kau gila?"

Lengkingan Ginny membuat seisi kepala yang memadati Ruang Rekreasi menoleh ingin tahu. Menarik lengan Ginny ke atas menuju kamar tidurnya, Hermione berjuang menjinakkan teman dekatnya yang terus berkomat-kamit tak karuan itu.

Membuka pintu kamar dan menguncinya dengan mantra sihir, Hermione mendudukkan Ginny di kasur berbalut seprai merah marun. Menghembuskan napas, Hermione mengambil posisi di samping Ginny.

"Ginny, kumohon mengertilah. Sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu aku menyukainya."

Menyipitkan mata, Ginny mempelajari mimik muka Hermione. Tatapan matanya yang berkobar seakan menembus tulang sum-sum Hermione. Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, Hermione yakin dirinya sudah hangus detik itu juga.

"Itu sebabnya kau dan Ron putus? Karena kau kepincut pria lain?"

Hati Hermione teriris merasakan nada menghakimi dalam suara Ginny. Memegang kedua pundak Ginny, Hermione mencoba membujuk adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Aku dan Ron hanya cocok sebagai teman, Ginny. Tak ada api, hasrat maupun _chemistry_ di antara kami."

"Oh, lalu dengan Nott ada? Merlin, Hermione. Dia itu Slytherin! Apa kau tak curiga dia menyimpan niat busuk dengan mendekatimu?" Ginny berdiri secepat kilat, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Theo sudah berubah, Ginny. Perang Besar telah mengubah pandangannya."

Untuk sesaat, kedua gadis itu berdiam diri, hanya saling memandang tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Setelah lengang beberapa lama, Ginny melengos dan bergerak mendekati pintu. Usai membisikkan Mantra Pembuka Pintu, Alohomora, Ginny berbalik, mengawasi Hermione dari balik pundaknya.

"Aku harap kali ini kau benar bahwa Nott tak bermaksud buruk padamu. Kau itu temanku, Hermione. Aku tak mau kau menderita."

Usai mengucapkan nasehat terakhirnya, Ginny pun menutup pintu, meninggalkan Hermione yang terpaku membisu.

* * *

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan sedih."

Melingkarkan ikal rambut coklat Hermione di ujung jarinya, Nott memperhatikan paras sendu Hermione. Selama dua bulan lebih berpacaran, baru kali ini Nott melihat mendung bergantung di wajah Hermione.

Biasanya, gadis itu selalu penuh semangat dan berenergi. Sekarang, mata coklatnya tampak kuyu, membuat Nott didera keinginan untuk mencium pergi semua kesedihan itu.

Idiot, Nott menggeram dalam hatinya. Fokus, Theodore Nott. Memangnya kenapa kalau Si Darah Lum-, Nott terdiam, tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya.

Perasaan aneh melingkupi nuraninya. Lazimnya, selama bertahun-tahun ini lidahnya lancar mengucapkan kalimat Darah Lumpur. Tapi sekarang, lidahnya terasa kelu seolah-olah tak rela mengejek kekasihnya sendiri dengan julukan hina tersebut.

Kekasihnya...

Nott memandangi gadis yang bersandar di bahu kanannya. Awalnya, strategi yang disusunnya bersama Malfoy terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

Namun, ibarat senjata makan tuan, misi balas dendam itu mulai menjeratnya dalam dilema. Semakin dirinya mengenal Hermione, ia makin terpesona.

Tolol, tolol, tolol, Nott merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya, bukan dia yang terpikat seperti ini. Semestinya, Hermione-lah yang menjadi korban Amortentia.

Amortentia...

Mengingat ramuan cinta berbahaya itu, Nott merinding. Tanpa disadari Hermione, ia sudah membubuhkan ramuan itu di dalam sup sayuran buatannya.

Dengan alasan ingin memamerkan kehebatannya mengolah masakan, di minggu pertama awal bulan Oktober, Nott mengajak Hermione ke dapur Hogwarts. Di sana, Nott yang memang diberkahi talenta memasak membuat sup sayuran spesial.

Saat Hermione lengah karena sibuk bersenda gurau dengan bekas peri rumah keluarga Malfoy, Dobby, ia menabur Amortentia ke dalam mangkuk sup Hermione.

Sejak saat itu, Hermione kian lengket dan tak menolak ketika diajak berpacaran, kendati tak ada satu kalimat cinta pun terucap saat 'penembakan' itu.

Angin dingin berhembus dan membuat tubuh Hermione menggigil. Terdorong insting melindungi, Nott menarik Hermione merapat ke pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung dan memijat pelan leher Hermione, melepaskan ketegangan syaraf yang dirasakannya di sana. Bibirnya bergerilya mengecup pucuk kepala Hermione.

Dielus-elus dengan penuh rasa sayang seperti itu membuat Hermione mendengkur puas mirip anak kucing kekenyangan. Erangan lirih itu memancing hasrat Nott. Menangkupkan wajah Hermione, Nott menatap kedua mata cokelat Hermione. Perlahan-lahan menundukkan kepalanya, Nott menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hermione.

Nott yang awalnya hanya mencium lembut berubah pikiran saat dirinya mengecap rasa manis Hermione. Kecupannya lama kelamaan berubah liar, menuntut dan penuh gairah. Respon Nott makin panas saat Hermione membalas ciumannya dengan bersemangat.

"_Amortentia tak bisa menciptakan cinta sejati."_

Ingatan tentang suara Hermione yang memberikan pemaparan mengenai Amortentia membuat Nott tersadar. Melepaskan pagutan bibir secara perlahan-lahan, Nott mengatur ulang napasnya. Matanya menelusuri raut muka Hermione yang memerah.

"_Amortentia tak bisa menciptakan cinta sejati, hanya menimbulkan obsesi mendalam."_

Jika bukan karena pengaruh Amortentia, mungkin Hermione tak bereaksi begini. Jika bukan karena Amortentia, mungkin Hermione tak bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

Entah kenapa, pikiran itu membuat hati Nott tersayat-sayat.

* * *

"Theo, _please_..."

Hermione menyetop langkahnya di depan pintu ruangan kelas kosong. Menajamkan pendengarannya, Hermione merayap mendekati pintu. Mengintip melalui celah sempit, Hermione tercengang menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya.

Di sana, di ruang remang-remang itu, Theodore Nott, cowok yang sangat dikasihinya tengah merangkul seorang siswa perempuan berambut pirang kecoklatan.

Kendati penerangan minim, Hermione masih bisa menebak figur sang gadis. Daphne Greengrass, siswi Slytherin sekaligus bekas tunangan kekasihnya.

Beberapa hari lalu, Nott memang pernah bercerita bahwa pertunangannya dengan Daphne batal sebab orangtua Daphne, yang menjunjung tinggi nama baik tak ingin berhubungan dengan keturunan narapidana.

Sepertinya, meski ikatan pertunangan telah putus, Nott dan Daphne masih merajut hubungan. Melihat adegan pelukan di hadapannya, sejuta perasaan berkecamuk di dalam otak Hermione. Mungkinkah Ginny benar, bahwa Nott tak berubah, tetap seorang bajingan tulen?

Capek menebak-nebak, Hermione menegapkan diri untuk meminta klarifikasi. Menggedor keras-keras daun pintu, mengagetkan sejoli yang sepertinya tengah dimabuk asmara itu, Hermione masuk ke dalam kelas.

Jika kondisinya lain, Hermione mungkin akan tergelak menyaksikan perubahan raut muka Nott yang tampak seperti penderita serangan jantung. Lawan mainnya, Daphne di lain pihak terlihat penuh percaya diri. Putri sulung keluarga terhormat Greengrass itu tak bergerak satu senti pun, tetap mengalungkan lengan langsingnya di pinggang Nott.

"Hermione, aku bisa menjelaskan. Itu tadi bukan apa-apa, hanya pelukan antar sahabat."

Nott menyentak lengan Daphne, mendorongnya menjauh, tak menghiraukan dengusan kasar yang ditiupkan bekas tunangannya tersebut. Sadar dirinya harus segera meninggalkan gelanggang, Daphne tersenyum sangar saat melenggang angkuh melewati Hermione.

"Hermione, tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tadi Daphne hanya memintaku untuk kembali padanya, dan aku sudah menolak permohonan itu."

Suara Nott terdengar memelas, mata hijaunya berkilap cemas dalam keremangan cahaya.

"Hmm, hmm."

Gumaman tak jelas itu, ditambah raut muka skeptis membuat perasaan Nott jungkir-balik. Ia tak ingin Hermione meragukan kesetiaannya. Ia tak mau Hermione meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tak akan sanggup jika harus melepas Hermione, tidak di saat hidupnya yang selama ini hampa mulai terasa bermakna.

Semua lintasan pikiran itu membuat Nott terperangah.

Salazar Slytherin! Sejak kapan rasa bencinya berubah menjadi suka? Sejak kapan dendamnya berganti asmara? Sejak kapan dirinya tak lagi ingin menyakiti hati Hermione?

Kekagetan Nott kian bertambah saat Hermione tersenyum dan beringsut memeluknya. Mengusap-usapkan pipi di kemeja putih Nott, Hermione berujar perlahan.

"Tenang saja. Aku percaya padamu, Theo."

Menunduk menatap wajah memuja Hermione, Nott didera tusukan rasa bersalah. Jika bukan karena Amortentia, Hermione pasti tak akan memakluminya semudah ini.

Kasih sayang ini imitasi, bukan perasaan asli Hermione. Semuanya hanya efek obsesi yang ditimbulkan Amortentia.

Entah kenapa, pemahaman itu membuat batin Nott kian terasa perih.

* * *

"Hermione, apa liburan Natal-mu menyenangkan?"

Lavender Brown bergoyang-goyang energik. Mata biru safirnya bersinar gembira. Kentara sekali ia sudah bersenang-senang menghabiskan masa liburan Natal bersama keluarga Ron di The Burrow.

"Sangat mengasyikkan, Lav. Meski rumah Theo sepi, kami masih bisa mengadakan banyak kegiatan."

Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Lavender mengerjap menatap Hermione.

"Ron titip salam. Dia berpesan jangan sungkan cerita jika Nott melukaimu. Dia dan Harry sudah mempelajari mantra canggih untuk menghajar hidung belang seperti Nott."

"Theo bukan hidung belang!" Hermione menyanggah keras. Membaringkan badannya di sebelah Lavender, Hermione mengusap-usap bulu panjang Crookshanks yang meringkuk di dekat bantal. Crookshanks menguap lebar, membuka matanya sekilas sebelum kembali berguling menyusup ke balik bantal.

"Yah, apa katamulah. Yang jelas, aku dan Ron pasti membelamu jika ada sesuatu. Kau tahu kan, apa yang bisa ku lakukan dengan cakar dan gigiku." Lavender membuka mulut sembari melambaikan jari-jarinya di udara.

Memang, sejak selamat usai digigit manusia serigala Fenrir Greyback di Perang Besar tempo lalu, Lavender berubah menjadi setengah manusia serigala, persis seperti kakak Ron, Bill Weasley dan mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Remus Lupin.

Tekad Lavender untuk berada di garis depan demi membela harga dirinya membuat Hermione terharu. Hermione merasa sangat berterima kasih dengan kehadiran Lavender di sisi Ron.

Hanya Lavender-lah wanita terbaik yang cocok mendampingi Ron. Sifat agresif Lavender mampu memunculkan hasrat Ron. Faktor penting yang tak bisa dilakukan Hermione, mengingat perasaannya pada Ron hanya cinta antar teman.

Selain itu, Hermione mendesah pelan, sejak dulu dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Nott. Sepulangnya dari liburan Natal di kediaman Nott, Hermione merasa kian terikat dan terpikat. Apalagi, di kastil dingin yang luas tapi sepi itu, Hermione bisa berbagi cerita dengan Nott.

Mayoritas hari-hari mereka isi dengan kegiatan membuka kado atau duduk bergelung di depan perapian sambil membakar kentang mentega. Percakapan mengalir tanpa henti dan melalui obrolan itulah Hermione bisa mengetahui kesedihan Nott saat menyaksikan ibunya meninggal karena sakit parah. Di usia delapan tahun, Nott sudah menjadi anak piatu. Hanya kasih sayang ayah-nya lah yang membuat Nott bisa melalui semua kepiluannya.

Dari semua kisah yang dibeberkan Nott, Hermione menyadari bahwa pacarnya itu sangat menghormati ayahnya. Terbukti dengan kegigihan Nott mempelajari cara memasak sup sayuran, sup yang biasa dihidangkan mendiang ibunya untuk sang ayah. Melalui sesi curhat itu, Hermione juga memahami betapa berang dan nelangsanya Nott melihat kondisi menyedihkan ayahnya di sel pengap Azkaban.

Kesengsaraan Nott menggugah Hermione. Tanpa sadar, Hermione mengucapkan sumpahnya di depan Nott. Ia berjanji melakukan apapun untuk membuat pacarnya itu bahagia.

Ikrar yang entah mengapa membuat wajah Nott mendadak suram seperti tersaput kabut gelap.

* * *

"Nott, kami turut berduka cita atas kematian ayahmu."

Melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya, mata Theodore Nott yang biasanya hijau kini terlihat merah. Di dekatnya, Daphne Greengrass dan Draco Malfoy berdiri berjajar. Menggeram kasar, Nott mencoba mengenyahkan dua temannya itu dengan sapuan tangan.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu orang lain saat ini. Pergi sana!"

Malfoy, yang tak terbiasa menerima perintah tak bisa semudah itu disuruh menjauh. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon Menara Astronomi, Malfoy mengawasi sekelilingnya.

"Ayahmu mati sengsara di Azkaban, Nott. Ini semua karena Potter dan teman-temannya, termasuk Darah Lumpur Granger."

Menyilangkan kaki dengan lagak superior, Malfoy melirik Nott, yang menatap kosong ke arah Hutan Terlarang.

Tanggapan nihil dari Nott membuat Malfoy bosan. Menyikut pinggang kawan sepermainannya itu, Malfoy melanjutkan provokasinya.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik darimu, Nott. Batas waktunya sebentar lagi. Ingat, berikan pertunjukan spektakuler di Hari Valentine 14 Februari nanti."

Saat Nott tetap membeku dalam keheningan, Malfoy menyerah kalah. Melihat hal itu, Daphne, yang sedari tadi bungkam memecah kesunyian.

"Jangan mundur seperti pengecut, Theo. Jika kau berubah pikiran, satu asrama tak akan tinggal diam dan aku bersumpah, Granger pasti tamat."

Setelah mengumandangkan gertakannya, Daphne menggandeng lengan Malfoy, mengajaknya angkat kaki dari Menara Astronomi.

Pergi menjauh dari Nott yang tengah berperang dengan nuraninya sendiri.

* * *

Selama dua hari ini, Hermione gundah tak terkira. Sejak mengetahui berita kematian ayahnya, Nott seolah menghilang ditelan Ular Basilisk. Tampaknya kali ini Nott tak mau membagi duka citanya dengan Hermione. Sesuatu yang amat disayangkan Hermione, sebab dirinya terlanjur menganggap mereka bisa saling terbuka satu sama lain sejak liburan Natal dua bulan lalu.

Setelah dua hari bergelut dalam keresahan, tak heran jika Hermione terkejut ketika menerima pesan dari Nott. Di dalam memo itu, Nott memintanya datang ke Ruang Kebutuhan di koridor lantai tujuh, malam ini. Merahasiakan pesan itu dari Ginny dan Lavender, yang masih sibuk mengendus-endus dosa terselubung Nott, malam itu Hermione berjingkat-jingkat menuju Ruang Kebutuhan.

Setitik perasaan bersalah sempat mendera Hermione. Tak biasa-biasanya ia melanggar peraturan seperti ini. Tapi, keinginan bertemu dan menghibur Nott membuat Hermione sejenak melupakan status siswa teladan yang melekat padanya.

Setelah perjalanan ekstra hati-hati demi menghindari risiko tertangkap basah oleh penjaga sekolah, Argus Filch dan kucing tuanya, Mrs. Norris, Hermione akhirnya sampai di depan Ruang Kebutuhan.

Usai merapalkan kata kunci yang dituliskan Nott dalam pesannya, sebuah pintu kayu ganda muncul. Dengan tangan gemetar karena penasaran, Hermione memutar gagang pintu berukiran emas dan berangsur-angsur memasuki ruangan.

Saat di dalam ruangan, Hermione terkesiap kaget. Kelopak bunga mawar bertaburan sepanjang jalan, rangkaian kelopak harum itu berakhir di sebuah meja bertaplak merah marun. Meja penuh sajian sedap itu dihiasi lilin dan vas kristal berisi bunga lili putih, bunga kesukaan Hermione.

Di sudut lain ruangan, sebuah perapian berkobar terang, bayangan sinar apinya menari-nari menimpa karpet Turki tebal yang dihiasi banyak bantal empuk berbagai ukuran. Cahaya obor berkilau di dinding batu, aroma lilin aromaterapi mengepul wangi di angkasa, membuat atmosfer romantis terasa nyata di mata Hermione.

Di dekat bangku, Nott berdiri mengamati Hermione, menunggu kekasihnya itu berhenti mengagumi interior ruangan. Setelah beberapa waktu, Hermione baru tergagap sadar. Mendekat sambil mengulas senyum malu, Hermione memandangi Nott. Kendati terlihat rileks, Hermione bisa mencicipi aura ketegangan yang keluar dari sosok Nott.

"Indah sekali, Theo. Semua ini-" Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nott langsung menarik lengan Hermione dan menciumnya kuat-kuat. Mendesak Hermione ke dinding batu, Nott mengunci kedua lengan Hermione di atas kepalanya, bibirnya dengan bernafsu terus menguasai mulut Hermione.

Melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk menghirup udara, bibir Nott berpindah haluan dan dengan brutal menyusuri lekuk leher Hermione, pinggulnya terus menekan erat tubuh Hermione ke dinding.

Aksi ganas Nott membuat kepala Hermione seolah berputar. Tindakan Nott malam ini tak mencerminkan karakter Nott yang selama ini dikenal Hermione.

Selama berpacaran, Nott selalu memperlakukan Hermione seolah-olah dirinya barang berharga yang mudah pecah. Sepanjang mereka berhubungan, tak pernah sekalipun Nott hilang kendali seperti ini.

Satu-satunya kecupan intim mereka hanya terjadi di malam saat dirinya bertengkar dengan Ginny. Sesudah itu, Nott tak pernah bersikap berlebihan. Semua kecupannya sangat manis, lembut dan penuh kasih.

Tapi malam ini, makhluk buas seolah-olah telah merasuki dan menguasai diri Nott, makhluk beringas yang seakan-akan ingin menjadikan Hermione santapan utamanya.

"Hermione, Baby..."

Mendesah parau, Nott menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Hermione, tak mempedulikan rintihan panik Hermione. Baru setelah butiran air mata berjatuhan dari sudut mata Hermione, Nott tersadar dan menghentikan serangannya.

Menundukkan wajah dan menempelkan keningnya ke dahi Hermione, Nott berbisik tertahan.

"Sst, Sayang, jangan menangis."

Mengusap air mata Hermione dengan ujung jempolnya, Nott berusaha meredakan isakan Hermione. Tangannya mengusap punggung Hermione, mencoba menghalau getar ketakutan di sana.

Selagi memeluk Hermione, Nott tak jemu-jemunya melaknati diri sendiri. Hampir saja ia merusak rencananya sendiri. Jika ia bergerak terlalu cepat, Hermione pasti lari menjerit-jerit dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat, kepanikan Hermione menyusut. Melepaskan rangkulannya, Nott memandang Hermione. Raut mukanya sarat penyesalan.

"Seharusnya aku tak menyerangmu seperti itu. Tapi kau sangat manis jadi aku tak bisa menahan diri."

Tertawa cegukan, Hermione mengulas senyum simpul. Beranggapan bahwa rasa berkabung karena kehilangan ayah yang membuat Nott tak bisa mengontrol tindakannya, Hermione berusaha memperbaiki suasana. Bergerak ke sisi meja makan, Hermione menyentuh kelopak lili putih di dalam vas kristal.

"Aku mengerti, Theo. Ngomong-ngomong, makan malam romantis ini untuk merayakan apa?"

Menarik napas lega karena situasi sudah terkendali, Nott mendekati Hermione.

"Di hari Valentine besok, aku akan memberikan pertunjukan khusus untukmu."

Meremas tangan Hermione, Nott membimbing Hermione duduk di karpet tebal. Muka Hermione merah padam saat Nott membaringkan tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Makan malam ini sekedar pertanda, untuk menandai perubahan masa depan hubungan kita."

"Perubahan seperti apa?"

Mengukir senyum sensual, Nott meraba tulang pipi dan garis rahang Hermione.

"Perubahan yang tak akan pernah kau sangka bisa terjadi dalam hidupmu, Sayang."

* * *

"Bagaimana, Nott? Semua berjalan lancar?"

Duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil membaca tabloid olahraga Quidditch, Malfoy melirik Nott sekilas. Risih mendengar pertanyaan usil Malfoy yang bertengger congkak di sofa empuk Ruang Rekreasi, Nott mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga kamar. Lajunya baru terhenti setelah lengannya dicekal Daphne Greengrass.

"Jawab dulu, Theo. Berhasil atau tidak?" Alis Daphne melengkung galak. Mulutnya merengut menuntut jawaban.

Menyentakkan tangan Daphne yang dimanikur apik, Nott membentak.

"Iya, aku sukses besar. Puas?"

Melipat tabloidnya, Malfoy meletakkan kedua lengan di kepalanya. "Kau bawa bukti tidak? Atau suvenir dari aktivitas kalian tadi?"

Berpaling ke arah Malfoy, Nott terbahak menghina.

"Jangan merendahkan kemampuanku, Malfoy. Aku tak perlu bukti apa-apa. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah Granger berhasil aku tundukkan."

"Beruntung sekali Darah Lumpur itu." Kuku-kuku panjang Daphne mengelus lengan kemeja Nott yang kusut. "Dia akhirnya menjadi wanita berkat bantuan Theo."

Menatap Nott dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, Daphne tersipu genit. "Kau kelihatan kesal, Theo. Aku yakin itu karena Granger masih amatir. Mau memperbaiki _mood_-mu bersamaku?"

Melotot kesal, Nott berbalik menuju ke tangga kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Baru menuruni dua anak tangga, Nott mendengar Malfoy berteriak.

"Tidur nyenyak, Nott. Besok akan menjadi hari yang berat."

Membuka pintu dan membantingnya menutup, Nott bersandar di daun pintu. Mata hijaunya menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamar.

Ya, besok memang akan menjadi hari paling berat dalam kehidupan seorang Theodore Nott.

* * *

"Hermione, sini, sini. Ada paket cokelat dari Ron dan Harry."

Melambaikan tangannya yang disesaki bungkusan berpita merah muda, Lavender mengajak Hermione duduk di sampingnya. Di depan Lavender, Ginny mengangguk kaku merespon senyuman Hermione. Sampai sekarang, Ginny belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Nott dan keyakinannya itu membuatnya sedikit mengambil jarak dengan Hermione.

Menelan bubur tunanya dengan antusias, Hermione meneliti tiap sudut di Aula Besar. Berhubung hari ini merupakan perayaan Valentine, seluruh ruangan Aula Besar dihiasi balon berbentuk hati, pita berenda, rangkaian bunga dan awan merah jambu berhias Cupid mungil.

Suara pintu Aula Besar yang terbuka membuat Hermione memalingkan pandangannya dari sekelompok anak perempuan Hufflepuff yang terkikik-kikik mendengarkan lantunan puisi cinta yang dinyanyikan peri berpakaian penuh rimpel.

Di depan pintu, sekelompok murid Slytherin dengan pongah memasuki ruangan. Melihat Nott ada di antara kawanan itu, Hermione berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hermione, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau menyerahkan cokelat ini untuk Theo."

Tak menghiraukan Lavender yang mengernyit tak suka maupun Ginny yang memutar bola matanya, Hermione bergegas menuju Nott yang duduk diapit kroni-kroninya. Sesampainya di meja Slytherin, Hermione mendengar ocehan tak senonoh yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya.

Sejumlah siswa Slytherin bahkan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan sorot mesum dan kurang ajar. Mengangkat hidung untuk menunjukkan dirinya tak terintimidasi, Hermione mencolek Nott yang asyik berbicara dengan Daphne Greengrass.

"Theo, ini cokelat Valentine untukmu."

Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione, Nott tersenyum dingin. Tanpa banyak cakap, Nott mengambil bungkusan itu dan merobek isinya. Menatap tajam ke mata Hermione, Nott menjatuhkan cokelat tersebut ke lantai, diiringi suara tercekat Hermione.

"Theo, apa yang..."

"Granger, untuk apa kau memberiku cokelat Valentine?"

Sepatu hitam Nott yang tersemir mengkilap menginjak cokelat tersebut. Seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Semua perhatian tersedot ke drama yang berlangsung di meja Slytherin.

"Kau kan pacarku, Theo. Wajar jika aku memberimu cokelat."

Suara Hermione mulai bergetar sekarang. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Pacar? Jangan ge-er Granger. Kalau bukan karena taruhan dengan Malfoy, mana mau aku merayu penyihir mengenaskan sepertimu."

"Tapi, kemarin malam itu... di Ruang Kebutuhan..."

"Oh, ya malam itu." Nott menghela napas dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Menghadap ke arah penonton yang menyemut, Nott berkata lantang.

"Malam itu di bawah kendali Amortentia, kau menyerahkan kehormatanmu, Granger. Tapi, jangan jadikan kejadian itu sebagai hal istimewa sebab itu semua tak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

Dengungan _shock_ murid-murid di Aula Besar berpadu dengan bunyi kursi terbalik dan raungan murka Lavender Brown.

Meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari hadangan Neville Longbottom dan Dean Thomas, Lavender kentara sekali berniat melompat dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Nott. Saat digiring menjauh, Lavender tetap menggeliat dan terus menyumpahi Nott dengan kata-kata yang pasti membuat kuping ibu Ron, Molly Weasley copot dari tempatnya.

"Amortentia..."

Hermione mulai terisak. "Untuk apa kau memantraiku dengan Amortentia? "

Suara jawaban Nott mengalun dingin, membuat banyak punggung bergidik dan menggigil.

"Balas dendam, Darah Lumpur. Sakit bukan mengalami habis manis sepah dibuang? Seperti itulah perasaan ayahku saat ada di Azkaban."

Sebuah kilatan sinar nyaris membentur tubuh Nott. Semua kepala menoleh cepat ke arah sumber cahaya. Di sana, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dalam posisi menyerang, Ginny Weasley berdiri mengancam. Matanya berkobar benci menatap Nott yang terpaku kaget.

"Miss Weasley! Dilarang mengeluarkan kutukan di lingkungan sekolah!"

Berlari tergopoh-gopoh, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Minerva McGonagall bergegas menuju Ginny, yang tengah ditenangkan oleh staf pengajar lainnya.

"Biar saja, Profesor. Bajingan tengik seperti dia harus merasakan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar-ku!" Pipi Ginny memerah menahan marah, napasnya berhembus tersengal-sengal.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo, semuanya pergi ke kelas. Pelajaran hampir dimulai!"

Profesor McGonagall dengan sigap membubarkan kerumunan. Para siswa yang tak rela ketinggalan atraksi heboh malas-malasan mengangkat kaki mereka. Hanya ancaman hukuman detensi memangkas batang pohon Dedalu Perkasa tanpa bantuan sihir yang akhirnya membuat mereka terbirit-birit mengambil langkah seribu.

Menatap prihatin ke arah tubuh Hermione yang bergetar hebat, Profesor McGonagall mengajukan saran.

"Miss Granger, sebaiknya kau pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan. Madam Pompfrey akan memberikanmu Ramuan Penenang."

Mendelikkan matanya ke arah Nott, Profesor McGonagall mengeluarkan suara berwibawanya. "Mister Nott, segera ke ruanganku. Kau harus memberi keterangan mengenai semua ini."

Memandang sayu ke arah Nott dari balik tirai air matanya, Hermione mengeluarkan pernyataan terakhirnya.

"Kau tak perlu memakai Amortentia untuk mengguna-gunaiku, Theodore Nott. Aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan Amortentia."

Memandang punggung Hermione, Nott berdiri mematung. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa dan tak bisa menyerap apapun, termasuk tepukan selamat dari rekan-rekan Slytherin-nya.

* * *

Menaiki undakan tangga rumahnya dengan langkah lemas, Hermione mengomel pelan. Seharusnya ia mengambil cuti sehingga bisa pergi ke Spanyol, mengunjungi kota-kota eksotis di sana. Tapi, urusan Undang-Undang Persamaan Hak Peri Rumah yang digagasnya nyaris mendekati babak final.

Hampir gol-nya Undang-Undang itu membuat Hermione yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib di Kementerian Sihir harus terus berada di meja konferensi. Akibatnya, selain niat cuti dan bergembira di Spanyol musnah, Hermione harus pulang ke rumah yang kosong dan tak berpenghuni.

Memasukkan anak kunci dan memutarnya dengan sedih, pikiran Hermione terus berandai-andai. Hari ini merupakan malam istimewa baginya dan sudah dari dulu ia berharap bisa mengulang kembali perayaan berkesan tersebut.

Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hermione tak bisa mengenang momen itu dan baru tahun inilah kesempatan tersebut terbuka. Tapi apa daya, tugas penting memanggil dan Hermione terpaksa menyimpan impian spesialnya itu.

Membuka dan menutup pintu dalam gerakan teratur, Hermione langsung berhadapan dengan suasana rumah yang gelap dan sunyi. Belum sempat tangannya menjangkau saklar lampu, sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk Hermione dari belakang. Harum parfum maskulin yang amat dikenal Hermione menyerbu indra penciumannya, membuat Hermione melayang ke udara.

"Theo, ngapain kau di sini?"

Menciumi belakang leher Hermione dengan penuh gelora, Theodore Nott bergumam pelan. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka mantel kerja Hermione.

"Sedang apa? Sedang memanjakan istriku, tentu saja."

Menarik lepas ikatan rambut Hermione yang berbentuk cepol kecil, Nott membenamkan kepalanya ke untaian rambut lebat tersebut, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Bukankah kau bilang baru bisa pulang dari Spanyol esok lusa?" Hermione terengah, tak berdaya menghadapi godaan yang disemburkan suaminya.

"Proyeknya kupercepat dua hari. Jadi, aku bisa menghabiskan malam jelang Valentine bersama istriku tercinta."

Berbisik sensual, Nott mengecup kuping Hermione, mengirimkan aliran listrik ke sekujur tubuh Hermione.

Mengangkat tubuh Hermione dan menggendongnya menuju ruang keluarga, bibir Nott tak berhenti membanjiri wajah Hermione dengan kecupan manis, membuat Hermione terkikik geli.

"Lihat, aku buru-buru pulang dari Madrid agar bisa menyiapkan semua ini."

Menurunkan Hermione dari dekapan gendongannya, Nott merentangkan tangannya, berbangga hati memamerkan karya seninya.

Hermione terpana melihat ruang keluarga mereka yang ditata persis seperti malam 13 Februari di Ruang Kebutuhan beberapa tahun lalu. Lantai ruang keluarga dipenuhi taburan kelopak bunga mawar. Sebuah meja makan besar bertaplak merah marun dipadati sajian kesukaan Hermione, termasuk sup penuh memori, sup sayuran spesial.

Efek romantis makin jelas karena lampu modern digantikan cahaya obor dan lilin aromaterapi. Di depan perapian ruang keluarga, karpet Turki tebal bercokol anggun dihiasi bantal-bantal empuk berbagai ukuran. Di dekat karpet, berdiri meja kecil yang diisi dua gelas Butterbeer Jahe, minuman kegemaran Hermione.

Membimbing Hermione duduk di karpet tebal, Nott memandangi istrinya dengan sorot mendamba. Menyenderkan kepala Hermione ke pundaknya, Nott mengangsurkan gelas Butterbeer Jahe ke tangan Hermione.

"Mari bersulang untuk malam bersejarah ini. Malam tanggal 13 Februari yang mengubah masa depan kita untuk selamanya."

Tersenyum dan mendentingkan gelasnya ke gelas Nott, Hermione menyesap Butterbeer Jahenya. Setiap tegukan Butterbeer Jahe membawa Hermione kembali mengingat setiap detail malam di Ruang Kebutuhan.

Malam 13 Februari yang mengubah masa depannya bersama Theodore Nott.

* * *

_Menyusuri jarinya di kelopak lili putih, Hermione mengedarkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling ruangan._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, makan malam romantis ini untuk merayakan apa?"_

_Jantung Hermione semakin melonjak tak teratur saat Nott menggiring dan membaringkannya di karpet tebal. Meletakkan bantal empuk di bawah kepala Hermione, Nott tersenyum menawan._

_"Makan malam ini sekedar pertanda, untuk menandai perubahan masa depan hubungan kita."_

_"Perubahan seperti apa?"_

_Mengusap tulang pipi dan garis rahang Hermione, Nott berbisik menggoda. "Perubahan yang tak kau sangka-sangka, Sayang."_

_"Perubahan seperti apa?" Hermione terus berupaya bertanya, sedikit mengalami kendala memfokuskan konsentrasi sebab bibir Nott telah menjelajahi batang lehernya._

_Mengangkat kepalanya, Nott memandang Hermione. Sorot geli tampak di mata hijaunya._

_"Merlin, Hermione. Kau ini memang banyak bicara ya, bahkan di saat seperti ini."_

_Mengedikkan bahu, Hermione merapikan ujung rambut hitam kecoklatan Nott yang menggantung di dekat alisnya. _

_"Yah, inilah aku. Hermione Granger yang serba ingin tahu."_

_Tersenyum hangat, Nott membalas ucapan tersebut. "Karena itulah aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione Granger."_

_Suara terkesiap Hermione membuat Nott sadar dan nyaris pingsan mendengar pengakuannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat menyatakan hal itu, namun entah kenapa semua rencananya malam ini berantakan. Sisi jahatnya yang berhasrat membalas dendam tampaknya terkalahkan oleh sisi baiknya yang tak ingin melukai Hermione._

_"Kau mencintaiku?" Mata Hermione membeliak senang. Bangkit dari posisinya, Hermione memeluk Nott erat-erat. _

_"Ini pertama kalinya kau bilang cinta padaku, Theo. Aku bahagia sekali. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Pernyataan cinta Hermione membuat Nott tertegun. Demi semua Dewa Slytherin, betapapun indahnya kalimat tersebut, itu semua palsu. Oh, betapa inginnya Nott mendengar perkataan itu tulus dari lubuk hati Hermione, tanpa pengaruh Amortentia._

_Melepaskan rangkulannya, Nott menangkupkan pipi Hermione dengan dua tangannya. Mata coklat Hermione berbinar menatapnya. Memandang mata menghipnotis itu membuat pertentangan batin Nott runtuh._

_Ia tak sanggup lagi meneruskan jaringan perangkapnya. Ia harus memutus pengaruh ramuan Amortentia. Saat ini, Hermione tak berada dalam pikiran logisnya. Dengan efek Amortentia, Hermione pasti tak akan sungkan menyerahkan semua yang ada pada dirinya, termasuk kesucian, hartanya yang paling berharga. _

_Membayangkan Hermione ternoda dan dipermalukan esok hari membuat Nott terguncang. Lebih baik ia berkata jujur dan menanggung semua akibatnya. Termasuk risiko paling berat, kehilangan Hermione untuk selamanya._

_Menghembuskan napas final, Nott menciumi pipi Hermione. _

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione. Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah selalu bahwa aku sangat memujamu."_

_Tertawa riang, Hermione balas memeluk dan menciumi pipi Nott. "Aku tahu, Theo."_

_Menggeleng lemah, Nott berujar pelan. "Tidak, Baby. Kau tidak tahu." _

_Memasukkan tangannya ke saku baju, Nott mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan ramuan penangkal Amortentia. Menuangkan isinya ke Butterbeer Jahe, disertai tatapan heran Hermione, Nott menyerahkan gelas itu ke hadapan Hermione._

_"Sebaiknya kau minum ini."_

_Mengerutkan dahinya, Hermione bertanya seraya memandangi isi gelas tersebut. "Apa tadi yang kau campurkan ke dalam sini?"_

_Mengusap lembut bibir Hermione, Nott tersenyum memohon. "Minum saja, Sayang. Aku jamin, itu tidak beracun."_

_Meski sebelah alisnya melengkung heran, Hermione tak bertanya lagi. Ditandaskannya Butterbeer Jahe itu dalam sekejap._

_"Mmm, enak sekali. Butterbeer Jahe memang favoritku."_

_Menjilat bibirnya, Hermione memandang wajah melompong Nott. Muka tampannya yang terpahat sempurna tampak kebingungan. Hermione pun menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Nott, membantunya kembali ke alam nyata._

_"Theo, kau kenapa?"_

_"Tidak..." Nott tergagap. "Seharusnya kau sudah sadar dan ribut bertanya kenapa kita berdua ada di sini."_

_Tersenyum manis, Hermione merapatkan tubuhnya ke dekapan hangat Nott. "Aku tahu semuanya, Theo. Dari awal."_

_Nott seolah tak mempercayai kupingnya sendiri. Tahu semuanya? Dari awal?_

_"Aku tahu kau membubuhkan Amortentia di sup sayuran saat kita berada di dapur Hogwarts, Oktober lalu. Dobby yang memberitahuku."_

_Memandang lekat ke mata Nott, Hermione kembali berujar perlahan. "Dengan kekuatan istimewanya, Dobby menukar sup itu dengan sup baru tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Dengan kata lain, semua tindakanku bebas dari pengaruh Amortentia." _

_Sambil menjelaskan, tangan Hermione terus memainkan kancing kemeja putih Nott._

_Terperangah mendengar kenyataan itu, Nott menangkap gerakan tangan Hermione, membuat Hermione cemberut karena kesenangannya terganggu. Menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan pandangan penuh hasrat, Nott menciumi setiap jari-jemari Hermione._

_"Jadi, kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku? Bukan karena Ramuan Cinta?"_

_Mengacak-acak rambut hitam Nott, Hermione tertawa geli. _

_"Iya, Tampan. Kan sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu sejak tiga tahun lalu."_

_Menyeringai puas, Nott berguling dan menindih Hermione. Membungkam jeritan kecil Hermione dengan ciuman laparnya, Nott pun berbisik rendah. _

_"Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu. Akan kubuktikan supaya kau percaya."_

_Keinginan Nott untuk berlama-lama membelai dan mencium gadis pujaannya terbentur setelah bunyi keroncongan keras merebak dari perut Hermione. Mencubit ujung hidung Hermione yang memerah malu, Nott mengajak Hermione menuju meja makan._

_Selama menyuapi Hermione dengan hidangan lezat, Nott menceritakan semua rancangan jahatnya yang semula disusun untuk mempermalukan Hermione di depan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. _

_Skenario itu di antaranya membuat Hermione tergila-gila dengan ramuan Amortentia sehingga mau diajak tidur bersama. Puncaknya, di hari Valentine, Nott akan memutuskan sekaligus merusak nama baik Hermione._

_Untungnya, cinta yang makin menguat membuat Nott mengurungkan niat kejinya. Nott sendiri sangat bersyukur sikap jujurnya berujung positif. Hermione ternyata mencintainya dengan tulus dan mau memaafkan kekhilafannya._

_Satu-satunya masalah tersisa hanyalah akhir dari rencana tersebut. Jika dibatalkan, anak-anak Slytherin di bawah komando Draco Malfoy pasti tak akan berpangku tangan. Berkat lidah ular Daphne Greengrass, seluruh penghuni asrama Slytherin sudah mengetahui rencana Nott dan Malfoy untuk menjatuhkan Hermione. Jika Nott tiba-tiba berbalik arah, bisa dipastikan mereka bakal mengambil tindakan maupun rencana lain yang lebih ekstrem._

_Untuk menyenangkan murid Slytherin sekaligus menyelamatkan Nott dan masa depan hubungan mereka, Hermione mengusulkan ide gila. Nott harus berbohong telah meniduri Hermione dan tetap menjalankan rencananya mempermalukan Hermione di Aula Besar._

_Awalnya, Nott menolak mentah-mentah gagasan tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, ia memutuskan membuka rahasia karena tak ingin melihat ekspresi penderitaan Hermione. Meski hanya akting pura-pura, Nott tetap tak mau menyaksikan air mata Hermione. Setelah berdebat bermenit-menit mengenai untung dan ruginya, Nott akhirnya mengalah dan bersedia melanjutkan atraksi yang dirancangnya lima bulan lalu itu._

_Di malam itu, Nott juga mengutarakan dugaannya mengenai reaksi mengerikan yang akan diterimanya dari teman-teman Hermione. Prediksi Nott itu terbukti bukan pepesan kosong belaka. _

_Jika bukan karena pertolongan Neville Longbottom dan Dean Thomas, teman sek__amar Hermione, si manusia setengah serigala, Lavender Brown pasti sudah menjadikan _Nott potongan steak wagyu favoritnya. Dan seandainya bukan karena gerak sigap, tubuh atletis Nott pasti sudah dirambati sayap kelelawar kreasi kutukan Ginny Weasley.

_Namun, seburuk apapun reaksi yang ditampungnya, Nott tetap bersabar demi memenangkan hati Hermione. Setelah memberi penjelasan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, ditambah bantuan informasi dari Hermione, Profesor Minerva McGonagall yang tadinya bersiap menendang Nott keluar dari Hogwarts pun surut kemarahannya._

_Kesabaran Nott makin diuji saat dirinya harus menjauh dari Hermione hingga mereka lulus sekolah. Sahabat-sahabat Hermione selalu mengelilinginya dan tak mengizinkannya mendekat dalam radius 1 sentimeter. Bahkan, setiap kali berpapasan dengan Nott, Lavender Brown kerap mengasah kuku-kuku runcingnya._

_Lepas dari Hogwarts tak berarti masalah Nott kelar. Kawan-kawan Hermione, termasuk duo Auror muda, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley bersikeras memasang tembok pelindung di sekitar Hermione. _

_Nott, yang menganggap reaksi itu sebagai balasan atas tindakan jahatnya di masa lalu berusaha tak ambil pusing. Di sela-sela kegiatan memperluas kerajaan bisnisnya, Nott Corporation, Nott tetap berjuang mengambil hati orang-orang terdekat Hermione._

_Akhirnya, setelah dua tahun perang dingin, bara kemurkaan teman Hermione padam. Mereka mulai bisa menerima Nott di sisi Hermione. Kesempatan itu tentu tak dilepaskan oleh Nott. Setahun berpacaran, Nott pun melamar dan menikahi Hermione.  
_

Dan, di sinilah mereka sekarang, saling menyuapi sup sayuran dengan perasaan cinta mendalam.

"Ehmmm. Enak sekali sup sayuran ini. Makin lama sup buatanmu makin sedap, Theo." Hermione menghirup kuah supnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati.

Menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir Hermione, Nott berbisik rendah.

"Jelas saja enak, soalnya aku membubuhkan Ramuan Cinta spesial di dalamnya."

Mengangkat alisnya, Hermione meletakkan sendoknya.

"Oh ya? Ramuan apakah itu, Mr. Nott?"

Mengangkat Hermione ke pangkuannya, Nott berbicara tepat di hadapan wajah Hermione. Hembusan napas hangatnya membelai kulit muka Hermione.

"Namanya _True Love_. Ramuan cinta sejati. Cukup pikirkan cinta dan kesetiaanmu pada istrimu saat memasak dan _voila_, jadilah sup lezat sejagat."

Hermione mengusap-usap pipinya di dada bidang suaminya. "Aku tak keberatan cuma makan sup sayuran ini selama sembilan bulan ke depan."

Nott tercengang mendengar kalimat ganjil istrinya itu.

"Kenapa sembilan bulan? Apa maksud-" Perkataan Nott terpotong saat otaknya berhasil bekerja dan menyatukan kepingan _puzzle_ dalam perkataan Hermione.

Memandang wajah Hermione yang nyengir malu-malu, Nott tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya.

"Hermione, Baby... kau hamil?"

Menangguk riang, jari Hermione menyusuri leher suaminya. "Sepertinya, selama sembilan bulan nanti kau akan jadi koki pribadiku. Saat ini saja, aku sudah ingin melahap makanan enak."

"Sebut saja semua yang kau mau. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Ratu-ku." Nott menciumi seluruh wajah Hermione dengan antusias.

"Aku mau semuanya, asalkan ada ramuan cinta sejatimu di sana."

Melengkungkan senyum menawan, tangan Nott menyentuh jantung Hermione.

"Cinta sejatiku selalu ada di sini, Hermione. Tertawan selamanya oleh mantra pesonamu. Aku tahanan abadimu, Mrs. Nott."

Menarik kepala Nott untuk menciumi bibirnya, Hermione bergumam lembut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Asal kau tahu, kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan."

Memagut bibir istrinya dalam ciuman membara, Nott mengucapkan sumpah setianya.

"Kau juga tak akan pernah aku lepaskan, Hermione. Selamanya."

Dan, pasangan suami-istri yang berbahagia itu pun melanjutkan aktivitas pribadi mereka, yang sebaiknya demi keamanan rating tak diceritakan di sini.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** _Reviewwwwww_ dongg...


End file.
